


everything'll be fine

by aorivelai



Series: stray kids fluff [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, assignments tho amirite, changlix, i really dunno how to tag im sorry, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aorivelai/pseuds/aorivelai
Summary: And Changbin knows, even the world’s ending and he’s dying under ten decade’s worth of unfinished papers, Felix would still be there - right beside him.





	everything'll be fine

**Author's Note:**

> Basically me projecting my current stress into Changbin

 

“Hey, Changbin?”

Changbin hummed, muttering something under his breath as his fingers typed on, eyes glued to the screen. His legs were numb, and his back sore from bending over before his laptop for far, far, too long, and fingers frozen with due respect from the wintry midnight atmosphere. His eyes were glazed over, and if he was being truly honest – he really didn’t even know what he was doing anymore. He just typed, and typed and typed, checking the word count every now and then, and awaited the moment the number reached ten thousand.

His mind, his brain, whatever; it was sore, and he couldn’t really think.

He’d fallen into a painful routine. He’d type something, dully read over it, delete it all, and then rewrite it. Slowly, anxiety and stress built up, more and more and more, until it felt like a boulder was hanging above him, tied to a single, thinning strand of string, except it wasn’t a boulder, it was the inevitability of failing his class, all because he was a fucking idiot-

He jolted as Felix placed a hand upon his shoulder.

“Changbinnie?”

“What?” It comes out way louder, way harsher than Changbin had intended, and Felix flinches, retracting his hand. Changbin sighs, and muttered a quiet apology as he rubbed at his eyes, of which large black bags resided under, shook his head, and set his fingers upon the keyboard once more.

“You should get some sleep, hyung.”

Changbin froze for a second, before turning to Felix and groaning exasperatedly, pissed at everything and annoyed that Felix sounded like his fucking mother.

“Don’t you get it, Felix? I’ve got to get this done in twenty-four hours, and I’m only half-way done…it’s an entire freaking thesis, Felix, and I’m so screwed-” he could feel desperate tears pricking at his eyes, and he cringed as he quickly wiped at them with his sleeve. “I’ll have to retake the entire class. Since when would I have the money or time for that, huh?”

Maybe he was yelling – he doesn’t really know anymore. He doesn’t really know anything anymore, as he crumples on himself, shuddering and sobbing as he brings his knees up to his chest and curls into a ball. He wonders how pathetic he must look, what a mess he was. If Felix walked out that very instant, and got another lover, he wouldn’t even be surprised, he thought miserably. Like he ever deserved the beautiful, freckled boy in the first place - like he ever deserved anything.

But instead, he felt himself being lifted, from his grey spinning chair, and before he knew it, Felix was determinedly carrying him, away, away from his laptop. He voiced a weak protest, but his limbs had turned to wooden sticks and his brain into absolute fuzz, into the cotton balls you find stuffed in pillows or fairy floss from the fair, and he had not a single ounce of energy left in him to fight back.

 

Felix carried him to the sofa, and sat down, gently resting Changbin upon the sofa and his head upon his lap, and snooping down and pecking his forehead. Changbin obviously wore a face of complete distress and unrest, because Felix sighed and murmured, “Look, you weren’t getting anything done half-dead like that. I know; I was watching you. If anything, your progress was backpedalling. And that’s how you would fail, Binnie, by attempting to lurch out an essay at one in the morning. Think about it properly, hyung.” He started playing with Changbin’s hair, sighing again. “You can get the essay done, tomorrow. I mean, you’ve got twenty-four hours, and you’ve aced this class every single time you’ve handed in an assessment, it’ll be a walk in the park. I’ve seen you write a three-thousand essay in two hours before. You’ll do five-thousand easy, babe. I’ll help you if you need it?”

Changbin frowned, processing the words through his head. He opened his mouth, eyebrow raised, but Felix shushed him, softly, grinning that assuring, adorable smile that filled with Changbin with a sense of optimism and relief just looking at him.

 

“Sleep, Changbinnie. Everything’ll be fine.”

 

Felix leaned down, and kissed him softly on the lips, and Changbin felt a warmth spread through his body, and the pit in his gut lifted, and for that moment, opening his eyes as Felix sat back up. And looking at his boyfriend, his face a scatter of freckles, his crinkled eyes, his smile seemingly lighting up the darkness, Changbin felt the world grow just a little lighter, just a little brighter.

“Kiss me again,” he pouted.

“Gladly,” Felix replied, grinning.

 

Not long after, Changbin felt his eyes droop, fluttering to a close, and he fell into deep, sweet sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep? Sorry, don't know her.


End file.
